stick10fandomcom-20200214-history
And Then There Were Ten, Err, None/Script
AND THEN THERE TEN, ERR, NONE SCRIPT Ben, Baumann, Ferrick, Gaben, and Pan-Pizza all arrive at Vicktor's mansioncastle in Ferrick's van. Kevin and Francis arrive in Kevin's car. Rad Dudesman arrives in the Lovely Duck while music plays. Vilgax, Tamtaro and Kai arrive in Vilgax’s shopping cart that has cardboard all over it to make it look like a car. (Vilgax): *Car noises* (Tamtaro): Stop that please. (Vilgax): I can't hear you going the speed of sound. (Kai): This is a fucking shopping cart. (Vilgax): No it's not it's a racing car. (Tamtaro): It's a cart with cardboard all over it and you are pushing it while making annoying sounds. (Vilgax): Stop dissin' my ride yo (Kai): But (Vilgax): *Car sounds* (Kai): It's just (Vilgax): *Louder car sounds* (Kai): It (Vilgax): *LOUDEST CAR SOUNDS* Rook arrives in the Proto-TRUKK. He is holding a six pack of Mountain Dew. (Rook): Just Dew it. (Ben): *Facepalm* And you wonder why you got replaced. They all walk in. Blukic and Driba just smash in through the wall on their scooter. (Driba): Blukic you pikl, the wall is not the enterance! (Blukic): Neh neh neh. (Driba): I really hate you. The Judge materializes out of nowhere. (Judge): Don't question the judge, m'k. Vicktor comes out and meets everybody at the dining table. (Vicktor): Attention everyone, I would like to propose a toast, for this party will be great and I hope everyone has a good ti-- Vicktor gets shot in the face. (Everyone): Holy crap did he just oh fuck shit why how what (Ben): Everyone calm--calm do--calm do-- Ben transforms into Rath. (Rath): CALM THE FUCK DOWN OR ELSE RATH'S GONNA START SMASHIN' SOME BITCHES Everyone shuts up. Ben detransforms. (Ben): We gotta split up, search the mansion for clues as to who killed Vicktor. Everyone gathers together. (Ben): Pan, Gaben, you're with me. (Ben): Baumann, Ferrick, Kevin, and Francis, you guys go together. (Ben): All the people who somehow came back from the dead, go with Vilgax. (Vilgax): Hey why do I have to go with all the zombies? (Ben): Well you're technically a zombie too. You've come back from the dead like 6 times. (Vilgax): Good point. (Ben): And people who's names are escaping me right now... (Rook): I'm your old partner, Bendude, Rook. (Rad): You should know the Dudesman. Because I'm Rad. (Judge): I solve cases, m'k. I can do murder cases, m'k. (Ben): Yeah yeah whatever just go away. All the teams go their seperate ways. Ben's team finds a library. (Pan): A library? Ewwwwwww chapter books. (Gaben): The Book of Gabe is a chapter book. (Pan): There's a difference there, Gabe. (Ben): Let's roll out. (Pan): Let's transform and rollout, amirite (Ben): Stfu Pan (Pan): Bitch don't make me negatively review your show. Ben transforms into Wildmutt. He and Pan walk off. Gaben walks the other way. Pan gets crushed by a fallen bookcase. Ben detransforms. (Ben): What the fahk!? Pan! Ben is greatly disturbed at the sight of Pan-Pizza's corpse. Ben finds himself falling behind the bookcase. (Ben): Woah shit what the fuck. Ben sees a secret door. (Ben): Ooh a door! It's so...doory. I've never seen a door so doory! Must open door! Ben goes through it. MEANWHILE Rook and his team are at the kitchen. (Judge): Boy oh boy I sure could go for some grub right about now. (Rook): Stfu Nameless Judge Character. (Judge): Hey! I do have a name, m'k? It's Mommy's Little Accident. (Rad): That name is really unrad bro. (Judge): Coming from the guy named Rad. Like what the fuck bro m'k. (Rad): Got a problem with my name, Accident Boy? A myserious figure in the background throws a knife at Rad's chest, killing him. (Judge): I take it all back! I'm sorry, m'k! (Rook): Let's go! Rook and Judge run out of the room. Judge comes back and steals his keys and runs away. Rook comes back and steals his wallet and runs away. MEANWHILE Baumann's team encounters Vicktor's bedroom, a big place with a king-sized bed, a bar and a swimming pool. (Baumann): Hmm. Swaggy. (Ferrick): I don't like the design of this room at all. (Kevin): Ferrick this is no time for your design criticism. (Ferrick): Whatever. I'll just go take a dip in that poorly designed pool. Ferrick jumps in the pool and catches on fire. (Ferrick): Help me I'm burning it's really hot ow. Ferrick burns to ashes and dies. The fire spreads and hits Francis, who suffers the same fate. (Baumann and Kevin): Francis :'( (Kevin): We can't leave her behind! (Baumann): It's too late for her, man, she's too far gone unfortunately. And we'll be too if we don't get outta here! (Kevin): I wanna die with her! (Baumann): Too fucking bad you're not going to! Baumann drags Kevin out of the room. MEANWHILE Ben exits the secret door. (Ben): Aw man the secret doory ride is over. Wait a minute I just witnessed Pan die. Ben gets shaken up again and throws up. He looks up and sees a painting of Naked Vicktor fuking a whale. He throws up some more. He then falls through a trapdoor. MEANWHILE Vilgax's team are walking through a hallway. (Driba): Vilgax, how do we know it wasn't YOU who killed Vicktor? (Vilgax): What? Me!? Why me? (Blukic): Well you are kinda a bad guy. (Vilgax): Oh just because I'm a villain that instantly makes me the suspect. (Tamtaro): Pretty much yeah. (Vilgax): Shut the fuck up. After all, it was obviously Kai. (Kai): NO IT WASN'T IT WAS TAMTARO (Tamtaro): It wasn't me! It was so totally-- Ben lands on Tamtaro and kills him. Ben sees all the blood and begins to shake. (Ben): Oh--oh god. I-I...he's dead. I just killed someone. Oh god. Oh god. Ben sees the hat. (Ben): Oh it was just Tamtaro nevermind. Vilgax did it not me. (Vilgax): Oh, oh, it's just because I'm the bad guy, right? Let me tell you something Mr. Heroboy, villains have feelings too! Villains like to have fun just like everybody else! Ever think that maybe I just came here because the villain parties suck? I fucking hate Animo, Malware's a douche, and don't even get me started on Albedo! He just keeps bitching about how he hates being your twin and it's fucking annoying. All they ever talk about at Villain Parties is "Ooh, I wanna kill Ben Tennyson", "Ben Tennyson sucks", "I wanna fuck Ben Tennyson", I just wanna hang out and have fun at a god damn party. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?!?!? (Ben): ...Yes. (Vilgax): NNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGH! (Ben): Hey guys can I join your group because my team kinda died. (Kai): You can join me in sexual activities. (Ben): Fahk of Kai. They walk offscreen. MEANWHILE Rook and the Judge have arrived at the library. (Judge): I don't like books, m'k. They walk along and find Pan-Pizza's body. (Judge): Oh my go--oh my---oh god---oh god why. M'k. (Rook): Meh. (Judge): You're not disturbed at all. I think you are the killer. The Judge is randomly shot in the head. Rook goes through the secret door and falls through the trapdoor. MEANWHILE Ben and his new team arrive at the same hallway they were just in earlier. (Kai): We're going in circles! Rook falls on top of Kai, killing her. (Ben): Finally she died. (Rook): It was Vilgax. (Vilgax): You fucking asshole. I just went through this with Ben. Just because I'm a villain doesn't fucking make me the root of all evil. I just came to this god damn party to have some god damn fun and to relieve myself of all this god damn stress. (Ben): Yeah yeah we get it. (Vilgax): No *sniff* YOU DON'T GET IT. NOBODY GETS IT. WAAAAAAAAAAAH Vilgax runs away crying. But then is crushed by the ceiling. Ben , B & D, and Rook run away. MEANWHILE Kevin and Baumann have found a balcony. (Kevin): I can see my house from here! (Baumann): No you can't. (Kevin): Yeah you're right. They look over the ocean. Suddenly Kevin's head explodes. Baumann looks back and sees a mysterious figure with a knife. (Baumann): Oh no! The killer! First Vicktor, then Francis, and now Kevin! I think you also killed someone else but I can't remember who. I think it was Lerrick or something. Oh yeah you're a killer and I should run. Baumann jumps off the balcony and lands on a sharp rock. The mysterious figure walks out of the shadows and is revealed to be Rook. Ben, Blukic, and Driba walk into the room outside of the balcony. (Ben): Where the fuck did Rook run off to. Ben sees Kevin's headless body. He throws up again. Ben turns around and sees Rook. (Ben): Ah there you are. D-Did you see who killed Kevin? Rook gets out his Proto-Tool and shoots Blukic and Driba. (Ben): WHAT THE FUCK (Rook): Ha ha ha. Ben, I was the murderer the whole time! I looked up Vicktor in the Plumber Files. I went here to Zarcovia and made a deal with him. He would invite you all and none of you would leave. Because you'd be dead. (Ben): Fahk of. Ben kicks Rook in the teeth and he falls off the balcony and meets the same fate as Baumann. (Ben): That looks painful. Ben, as Bloxx, carries everyone's bodies, except Rook's, into a machine in the basement. (Bloxx): How do you work this thing? Maybe Upgrade can help. Ben turns into Upgrade and merges with the machine and activates it. He detransforms. (Ben): There we go. He shoves all the bodies in it and they are all revived. Gaben teleports in. (Ben): Gaben? I don't remember carrying your body here. (Gaben): Because you didn't. I never died. FLASHBACK Gaben walks away and sees a book. (Gaben): Ooh. He reads it. (Gaben): What an interesting and inspiring book. The book is Mein Kampf. END FLASHBACK (Ben): Oh. Everybody except Tamtaro and Kai go home. (Kai): Forget Ben, I really like you. (Tamtaro): You're not so bad yourself. Tamtaro and Kai are about to fuck, but Kai's vagina sucks them both in. THE END POST CREDITS SCENE A mysterious figure is walking around Vicktor's castle. He sees Vicktor's body. The figure is Rook with a band-aid on his chest. (Rook): I didn't kill Vicktor...so who did... Rook is shot in the face. THE REAL END Category:Scripts